This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
VR 360° videos offer an immersive experience wherein a user can look around using a VR head-mounted display (HMD) or can navigate freely within a scene on a flat display by controlling the viewport with a controlling apparatus (such as a mouse or a remote control).
Such a freedom in spatial navigation requires that the whole 360° scene is delivered to a player (embedded within the HMD or TV set) configured to extract the video portion to be visualized depending on the position of the viewport within the scene. Therefore, a high throughput is necessary to deliver the video. Indeed, it is commonly admitted that a physical space field of vision surrounded by the 360° horizontal direction and 180° vertical direction can be entirely covered by a user within a minimum set of twelve viewports. To offer an unrestricted VR 360° video service in 4K resolution, a video stream equivalent to twelve 4K videos has to be provided.
Therefore, one main issue relies on the efficient transmission of VR 360° videos over bandwidth constrained network with an acceptable quality of immersive experience (i.e. avoiding freeze screen, blockiness, black screen, etc.). Currently, for delivering a VR 360° video service in streaming, a compromise has to be reached between immersive experience, resolution of video and available throughput of the content delivery network.
The majority of known solutions streaming VR 360° videos provides the full 360° scene to the end device, but only less than 10% of the whole scene is presented to the user. Since delivery networks have limited throughput, the video resolution is decreased to meet bandwidth constraints.
Other known solutions mitigate the degradation of the video quality by reducing the resolution of the portion of the 360° scene arranged outside of the current viewport of the end device. Nevertheless, when the viewport of the end device is moved upon user's action to a low resolution area, the displayed video suffers from a sudden degradation.
The present disclosure has been devised with the foregoing in mind.